Lost Light among Darkness
by Shiary
Summary: Ten years ago, all of Eos heard three things being declared on every news channels. 1) The war had ended. 2) King Regis Lucis Caelum was a prisoner of Niflheim. And 3) Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum had died, tragically, in an unfortunate car accident. Eos survives, barely, under Niflheim's rule as daemons surge in greater number every night.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Another Au that has been floating around for a bit. I ended up having two different versions of the same Au and couldn't decided which one I liked best.

So here you go! The first chapter is the tie in that link both versions. The next two chapters are the different versions.

A decade. Ten long years of constantly monitored conversation. Of restricted visits to his friends. And now.. "How?" Mumbled Regis as he hugs Clarus and Cor for the first time in what feels like forever.

The smell, the warmth… oh how he had missed the touch of friends. Regis shuttered against them, and they simply held him tighter. Cor shrugged before answering his question. "Called in a few carefully cultivated favors. We needed to see you, to talk to you, one last time before _It_ starts." Clarus nodded above Regis' head.

Regis took a deep shuddering breath. He had wished for the same but thought it impossible with how closely monitored he was. Six bless his friends, he would not have survived the last ten years without them. Regis held on for a few seconds longer before composing himself and stepping back. They had work to do.

"Thank you my friends. I don't know what I would have done without you by my side." Regis looked between Cor and Clarus. "Now let us make good use of the privacy Cor bought us. How are things going?" He sat down on his bed and waited.

He didn't have to wait for long as Clarus joined him on it, sitting close enough for their legs to touch. Regis had sorely missed the touch of human skin. MTs and less than careful doctors were the only ones who did so since his return to Insomnia. Cor came to stand in front of them, hands folded behind his back, in a military rest. Regis fought back the memories it summoned, he could fall apart after. When _It_ succeeded. When they were free again.

"Everyone is in place and ready to move." Said Cor. "The ceremony will be live so once we move, so will the others." Regis nodded. He had little knowledge of the details concerning the Resistance within Lucis. By design as he was often interrogated when said Resistance accomplished a note-worthy feat. The drugs Niflheim used had too great an effect to risk knowing more than the fact it existed.

Clarus placed a hand against Regis' lower back. "You'll know when _It_ starts. Head straight for me or Cor once it does. It's going to be chaos so if you can't find either of us then head for our old hideout. Just get yourself to safety. Got it?" Regis hesitated just long enough for Clarus to hiss, "Regis." before nodding reluctantly. He wished he could fight beside them but such a thing was beyond his abilities now. His magic was locked away like the Ring and the Crystal.

Cor checked his watch quickly, "We only have a few minutes left before the guards return." His eyes flicked to Regis', burning bright with a fire Regis had thought lost a decade ago. That more than anything gave him hope. If Cor was this certain of success then _It_ was guaranteed. "For Lucis." Cor paused then added in a low whisper, "For Noctis." Regis swallowed hard and nodded with as much conviction as he could managed. For his son.

Cor and Clarus disappeared through the still unguarded door of his bedroom less than a minute before the guards, both MTs and humans, returned. Regis gathered the frayed pieces of his being, pulling them back under the walls that kept him safe despite all Aldercapt had done to break him, and started the long, difficult and painful process of getting dressed. It would, hopefully, be the last time Regis would have to wear the white Niflheim ceremonial robes imposed by Aldercapt while in his presence.

The ceremony was to start at midday. It was a celebration of the ten years of 'uninterrupted' peace across Eos under Niflheim's benevolent rule. Emperor Aldercapt had even been kind enough to allow Lucis to pay for his Empire wide procession during that year as he visited every corner of his realm and proclaimed the magnificence of his presence.

Regis had been forced to find ways to procure money for Aldercapt's use without putting the burden on his people. The Emperor, through his Chancellor Izunia, had been clear that if Regis was unable to meet his request then it would be seen as an excuse to place Lucis under complete military rule for mismanagement of funds. He had only succeeded because of help from some generous anonymous donors. (He had his suspicions as to whom they were. Especially after news of several Niflheim generals had suddenly been fired for improper fund managements. The missing funds matched the contributions. The generals were too loyal to Aldercapt to be responsible for the donations.)

Previous years had seen this day used as a day of mourning and remembrance for all the lives lost during the conflict. Regis' only obligation towards Aldercapt being to send an ever increasingly costly gift as 'thanks' for the peace. This year, with Aldercapt's desire to celebrate his own success, the day was to be festive and filled with celebration aimed at the Empire and its leader.


	2. Verse 1

A/N: Version 1 of this Au

Regis shifted from one foot to the other slowly and checked the time again. It was ten past the agreed time to meet and there was still no sign of Aldercapt, Izunia or their retinue. His chest tightened as he glanced around the hall furtively. Had something gone wrong? Clarus was standing tense and straight a few meters away, the closest he could be without getting them both shocked.

Cor was nowhere to be seen but that was to be expected. If Clarus was around then Cor could not be, and vice-versa. Neither were allowed to be in the same room with Regis. Neither could be within 3m of him. If they did, then the children... Regis yanked his thoughts away from that endless circle of pain and concentrated on what was happening right now.

A Niflheim aid had just left the hall, no doubt to check on the Emperor and the others. Regis hoped they would be here soon. He would not be able to stay on his feet for much longer than what had been planned for the ceremony's speeches. Regis wouldn't put it past Aldercapt, or perhaps more accurately Izunia, to be late on purpose just to see Regis fall during the ceremony and be forced to crawl back to the Citadel.

"Assassin!" The shout caused the hall to erupt into movement. The MTs guarding Regis stepped closer to him, not to protect him but rather to ensure he did not go anywhere. Clarus snapped into full alert, eyes roaming the hall in search of any danger aimed directly at Regis. The Niflheim aid who had left earlier ran back into the hall, his white suit stained red with blood. Regis felt an odd sort of pleasure at the sight. "The Emperor has been killed! He has been assassinated!"

Regis glanced over to Clarus and knew the instant he laid eyes on his friend, this was not _It_.

Regis was escorted to a bleak room he was all too familiar with by now. Niflheim's interrogation room. Where they held and tortured anyone and everyone who caused trouble for their regime without a care for the wellbeing of their prisoner. He was left alone to wait as chaos reigned after the discovery of the Aldercapt's body in the Royal Quarters.

Regis knew Clarus would be in another room, similarly waiting for his own interrogator. As would Cor and all other Lucians who had been in the Citadel. He could do nothing but wait and pray that they would find proof showing the assassin had already fled the Citadel before the arrival of the aid. Anything less than that would mean deaths and imprisonment for many.

An hour passed. Then another. Then a third. Regis rested as much as he could within the cold room as he waited. As the fourth hour reached its midway point something changed. Something in him shattered. A old feeling he had not felt in close to a decade filled his veins. His magic had returned!

Regis wasted no time, reaching for his armiger and grinning as it responded to his call. He did not bring them into the world just yet, such a gift had to be used wisely but now he could fight. Now Regis had a way to move without being seen. He would be able to heal himself and others. He could grant Clarus and Cor access to the armiger for the Resistance to use. He didn't know how or why his magic had returned but he didn't really care either.

The lights in the room flickered then went out for a minute before turning back on. Another odd thing. Regis hummed thoughtfully and glanced at the camera in the corner. Went still and double checked. The camera was off. Its unearing, unblinking gaze was hanging uselessly from its mount.

Regis rose carefully, unsure of what he should do. The door slammed open. Regis jerked back, fear rising at who might be arriving now. Cor stood there, panting, eyes glazed with unshed tears and staring at Regis like he'd seen a ghost. "Reg… You need… Come with me!" Cor opened his hand, beaconing Regis with increasing urgency. Regis was moving before Cor had finished talking, whatever had shaken his friend so much, whatever had made him risk so much to come and get him. It had to be of utmost importance.

They found MTs lying motionless all over the corridors. Niflheim soldiers dead in the halls. Regis refused to acknowledge the burns, the frost, the killing blows from impossible angles. It couldn't be. Only those of the line of Lucis Caelum's could accomplish what he saw. And he was the last living member! Wasn't he?

"Cor?" Regis couldn't ask. Couldn't form the words to ask for the impossible. He had seen His body. Small. Helpless. Broken. Seen Him be flung over the cliff with blood (so much blood! It haunted his nightmares!) dripping from the gaping wound across His back.

Cor said nothing, a single tear finally escaping the confines of his eye and dripping down his cheek. They were in front of the Throne Room. The sealed doors open wide once more. Voices, laughing, joking, celebrating! Came from within.

"Gladiolus Amicitia! Get down from there this instant!" Regis grasped Cor's arm in a grip guaranteed to leave bruises. He doubted Cor would care. The voice was Ignis Scientia, chosen companion to his Noct. Pilfered as a hostage by Niflheim after the first attempts to fight back against the Empire failed. Regis had seen him a few times since when the boy had been allowed visits to his family for good behavior.

"Relax Iggy. I'm not going to break anything. Just - _grunt_ \- want to show the pipsqueak it's possible." Regis' eyes teared up. That was undoubtedly Clarus' son. Gladiolus had gone missing almost three years ago, assumed dead, after being ordered to do a solo mission by Niflheim to prove his loyalty and worth.

The next voice was unfamiliar to Regis. "I believe you so please get down here!" There was a thump then laughter that froze Regis' heart in his chest.

There was laughter, pure innocent laughter; in the Citadel once more. And… he knew that laughter. It was deeper, louder than that of his memories but it was!

"Noctis!" Regis found his legs and rushed into the Throne Room. There, sitting on the steps leading to the Throne, sat a blue eyed, black haired youth with Regis' feature and Aulea's eyes. There, dressed in pure Lucian black, was his son holding a sword Regis had never seen but knew by design.

There was his Noctis, alive and surrounded by his companions. Noctis grinned and waved languidly. "Hey Dad. I'm back. And I killed a bunch of Niffs for you?" Regis laughed as he swept Noctis into his arms. No one said anything about his tears, or Cor's or Clarus'.


	3. Verse 2 (fixed)

A/N: Verse 2

Regis waved at the crowd as he walked to the podium to speak. The plaza is full of his citizen but he wonders how many are there willingly. The streets are lined with MTs as are the rooftops and many balconies. He worries about their presence, worries what that might mean for the Resistance then remembers the look in Cor's eyes. It will be fine.

He waits for the crowd to grow quiet before speaking, the speech one written by approved writers from Niflheim's propaganda department. Regis hates every word but he speaks them nonetheless. They mean nothing to him, and he trusts his people to see past the lies.

It helps that Titus and several of the surviving glaives have a well known and listened to radio station exposing the propaganda for what it was. Regis doesn't listen to it, can't really, but someone does have to make a transcript of it for Niflheim and that transcript finds its way on Regis' desk every week.

Regis keeps talking, on auto-pilot more than anything as he watches the crowd again. His eyes keep coming back to a young boy, probably no older than 16, with shockingly Niff features standing alone in a corner of the plaza. The youth was taking countless pictures but not of Regis. No, he was looking at…

BANG!

Regis staggered backwards as the sound of the gunshot echoed among the skyscrappers. He is tackled to the floor by Clarus before the sound fades completely. His leg and hip protest with a flash of pain that blinds him to the world for several seconds before he can push past it. The crowd is screaming as MTs are suddenly inactive, several falling from the rooftops and balconies where they had been stationed.

The human soldiers try to enforce order but they are vastly outnumbered by the surging and panicking crowds. Regis hears Cor's voice suddenly shouting orders and more gunshots echoed through the plaza. Clarus grabs Regis, "Are you injured?" Regis shook his head. "Stay by my side." Regis nods, too breathless from the pain to say anything.

Clarus fights his way past a few Niflheim human soldiers and a few of the older generals. There is too many bodies moving around, in Niflheim white; in Lucian black, to see what was going on clearly but Regis has enough experience to feel the way the battle is going. Taken by surprise, off guard and without their MTs to provide the bulk of their troops; Niflheim is unable to fight back effectively.

There is something else there. Regis knows it, feels it even but he can't put a finger or word to it. Before he know it, Regis finds himself back in the Citadel with Cor and Clarus by his side. Gladiolus is there with Titus, grinning as he bows towards Regis, his King, and extend to him an object he'd thought locked up somewhere in Gralea.

"The Ring of Lucii." Regis slipped it unto his finger without hesitation. The price it asks is nothing compared to keeping his people safe. The Kings of Old agree as they answer his call. With them joining the fight, it ends within the hour.

Regis learns, after the fighting was over, that the assassination of Ardyn Izunia and Aldercapt had not been part of the plan. Cor asked if they should try and find the assassin, Clarus jokingly adding they could give the person a medal for their action. Neither of them add the fact the assassin was able to kill both of the highest ranking members of Niflheim's governement in the middle of a platoon of MTs all geared to prevent such things.

"See if you can find anything. If anyone saw anything. Be discrete about it. If there are traces to be found then we can decide how to follow them after that." Regis finally said. It felt odd, to give orders once more after a decade of following them. It felt odd to be able to stand with Cor and Clarus together without fear of retribution.

The next few days were spent resting, breaking down after being so tightly wound for so long, and getting reacquainted with the surviving members of the Kingsglaives and Council. There was still much to do before Niflheim was truly kicked out of Lucis' borders but they had a good start. Regis would have to find a way to regain the Crystal but for now that could wait.

Until it couldn't. Until rumors began to spread of the Daemons disappearance. Of nights without fear and of longer days. Until Sylva Nox Fleuret arrived at his doorstep with her family and told him the Prophecy had been accomplished despite Noctis' death at the tender age of 8.

Until Cor burst into his office one afternoon and showed him two things that shattered his world. One, a website belonging to an offshoot Resistance group in Duscae. On it were several picture of the very moment of the assassination of Ardyn Izunia and Aldercapt. None of the bodies or of the ragged holes left behind by the bullets but the expressions of stunned surprised were clear. As were the shots of their corpses falling unto the podium.

The second, a blurry video from a home security camera showing a flurry of blue lights shattering and forming the vague shape of a youth wearing a hoodie. Another youth, blond hair being the only distinct feature captured by the poor quality video, approached with hand raised. They high five before leaving the area.

Regis wastes no time, "Find them Cor. Find them and tell me who they are." Cor's grip on his sword is telling, as is the sharp bow he give Regis before leaving. Cor would find them, find their names and who they were. And then… And then, if the sudden yearning hole in Regis' heart held any truth to it, Regis might have a grandiose announcement to make.

A/N: Please let me know what you thought of this au and which version you prefered (if any!)


End file.
